All Of Me
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: Un capricho de Miss Aubrey puso su relación con Angel en una situación muy incomoda, ahora él se siente confundido entre lo que el siente y lo que ella quiere, obedeciendola aun en contra de su voluntad. Si Aubrey no empieza a tomar en serio las situacion que vive y la presion que le impone, ambos tendran que despedirse del Lush Crew.


**Capitulo 1: Rutina**

Era otra noche en el humilde departamento de Angel, el y su hermosa compañera de Crew, la Señorita Aubrey fueron alli despues de una secion de practica intentsa. Ambos montaban la actitud de siempre: el un rompecorazones, un seductor, un galan y el eterno enamorado de la Señorita Aubrey, y ella era la diva, la intocable, la perfecta y la lider del Lu$h Crew. Sin embargo, ambos cambiaban radicalmente en la intimidad del hogar de Angel.  
>Apenas llegaron, Angel tranquilo le abrio la puerta dejandola pasar, al instante que entro cerro con llave, mirandola de espaldas con cierto dolor y cariño. Ella dejo su bolso en una peque a mesa de la sala y se acomodo un poco el cabello, se volteo levemente mirandolo seria y solo dijo: "Vamos" , para luego dirijirse a su cuarto, el solo trago saliva y la siguio. Ya entrando, otra vez el joven Latino cerro la puerta con seguro, entonces fue hacia Aubrey y comenzo a besarla con pasion, ella respondio de la misma manera, abrazandolo. No hablaban y no emitian sonido, al menos no de momento, el se aferro a ella tomandola por la cintura mientras introducia lujurioso mas su lengua en ella y Aubrey correspondia completamente estimulada, explorando la deliciosa boca de Angel. Sin cortar el beso, Angel la guio hasta la cama donde ambos se recostaron sin dudarlo, se coloco sobre ella mordiendo su labio inferior mientras la Señorita Aubrey comenzaba a quitarle su chaqueta azul y su vicera. El beso se transformaba en una danza pervertida entre sus lenguas y bocas, Aubrey comenzo a acariciarle el cabello desesperada besandolo, probocando que se despeinara. Angel ya sentia mucha exitacion, aun sin dejar el perfecto beso le quito su cinturon rojo y sus brazaletes. Finalmente, Aubrey se separo por falta de aire jadeando, Angel aprovecho y le quito con delicadeza sus zapatos rojos, tratandola como su Reina. La miro con amor y pasion momentaneamente, pero ella no, ella solo lo miraba como siempre, con indiferencia, con limites, al sentirse confundido decidio volver a su acto pasional comenzando a desatar y desabrochar su chaleco azul, dejando ver su brasier color rojo cubriendo unos hermosos y redondos pechos.<p>

**Angel:** Como me encantan... -Comenzando a presionarlos sobre el brasier.

Aubrey no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tacto, se sentia bien, pero sabia perfectamente que podia sentirse mejor. Estimulada por ello, comenzo a tocar a Angel en su entrepierna con fuerza, sintiendo su ereccion. El hizo un gruñido de exitacion y desesperado termino de quitarle el brasier para arrojarlo y contemplar sus grandes y perfectos senos, comenzo a besar y lamer uno de ellos mientras le desabrochaba su short azul marino.

**Angel:** Ah... Cariño... Eres tan hermosa... -Al terminar de desabrocharlo empezo a presionarlos con ambas manos con fuerza.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ah... ah... -Comienza a jadear y a sonrojarse m s por la estimulacion, debido a ello, esta comenzo a quitarle el cinturon.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Estimulado junta sus pechos y acurruca su rostro en ellos con perversion- Ah... Son tan grandes... tan suaves... tan ricos... -Comienza a succionar uno de sus pezones.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ahh... Ah... -Jadea mas fuerte quitandole el cinturon y le baja un poco los pantalones.

Angel la mira estimulado de su accion y se quita su playera a rayas dejandose ver sus perfectos abdominales, ya perdido en lujuria le quito los shorts y quedo solo en ropa interior, la cual miraba con perversion. Aubrey solo miraba su cuerpo, no lo miraba a los ojos, al menos no de forma seria y profunda como l. El joven Latino se quito sus zapatos y acomodo mejor a Aubrey dejandola en el medio de la cama, separo levemente sus piernas y comenzo a besar su intimidad sobre la ropa interior, ella se puso roja de exitasion y perversion de ver lo que hacia, realizando unos peque os gemidos. Luego de seguir asi unos pocos minutos, completamente exitado le quito sus bragas y comenzo a lamerla ya en su intimidad de forma pasional y brusca, saboreando y relamiendo gustoso y feliz, como si lamiera un caramelo. La Señorita Aubrey no pudo controlar mas los gemidos, ahora eran mas sonoros y mas seductores que nunca, era una hermosa melodia para Angel. Introdujo su lengua en ella sintiendo delicioso su sabor, como siempre.  
>Ya separandose se relamio los labios y se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su sexo estimulado, el cual Aubrey vio sin verguenza alguna. Se coloco sobre ella y nuevamente se besaron descontrolados, exitados, desquiziados, como si sus bocas tuvieran miel. Se abrazaron rozando y apoyando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, sintiendose como se estremecian del delicoso tacto. Ya con ambos completamente exitados, Angel comenzo a presionar su sexo contra la intimidad humeda de Aubrey, la miraba contemplando su expresion estimulada, como cerraba los ojos jadeando de exitacion, realmente adoraba verla asi. Ella trago saliva y se aferro a el colocando sus manos en su espalda, acariciandola con pasion. Ya sin aguantarlo mas entro en ella lentamente, ambos realizaron un jadeo de placer, otra vez volvian a estar unidos, el movimiento rapidamente tomo ritmo, Angel se movia con fuerza y velocidad apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Aubrey en la almohada, dejando a la vista la expresion de ella. Era increible escucharla gemir, verla sentir placer, sentirse uno con ella, pero aun asi eso no quitaba la perversion, Angel estaba pensando en que hay tantas cosas que le gustaria hacerle, ver como lo sentiria y que ella le haga sentir cosas tambien, esos pensamientos que solo quedan en su mente y en su cuerpo. La ama, el realmente la ama, adora hacerle el amor, pero hay un problema, para Aubrey no es hacer el amor, para ella es placer, es ventaja, es satisfaccion, es sexo, es descarge, es un lujo, pero nada m s que eso.<br>Entre furia y placer, Angel se agarro de la cabezera de la cama y comenzo con un movimiento muy brusco y bestial, Aubrey toda estimulada le rasguñaba la espalda y gemia como nunca antes, fuerte, descontrolada, sin verguenza alguna. Tampoco pudo evitar separar mas sus piernas y sentir a Angel mas dentro de ella, le encantaba ,se sentia tan bien, solo el se lo hacia tal y como ella queria, sin errores, solo con perfeccion.

**Angel:** Te amo... Te amo, mi Reina... -Decia sin detener el brusco movimiento esperando una respuesta.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ahhh...Ahhh..ahh... -Solo gemia descontrolada aferrandose a el con fuerza.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Te amo! -Mas enojado comenzo a moverse bestialmente-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ahh! Ahh! Ah! -Ignorando su capricho empezo a gritar completamente fuera de si por el placer.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Respondeme! -Ya perdiendo la cordura el movimiento se hizo tan brusco que la cama comenzo a chocar la pared constantemente-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No! Callate! -Se digno a hablarle molesta y ahogada de placer.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Dime que me amas! -Cambia el movimiento y la toma de las piernas haciendo que las separe m s sin detenerse-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey!:<strong> No! Ya deja eso! Ah! -Estimulandose mas por la situacion encaprichada de Angel.

Furioso comenzo a mirarla a los ojos y a moverse sin compasion alguna, ella por su lado sonrio prepotente, una sensacion de amor y odio se incrusto en Angel al verla asi, realmente queria que ella lo amara, pero para ella siempre era un juego.

**Angel:** ...Dimelo... -Hablando serio y bajando la velocidad a un ritmo mas tranquilo y profundo.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Ah...Jaja... -Se rie y jadea mirandolo con una sonrisa egocentrica-

**Angel:** Dimelo, Aubrey... -Comienza a embestirla bruscamente pero aun lento- Dimelo!...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ah...Ah...No... Jaja... -Cierra los ojos disfrutando de la situacion- Ah! ..Ah!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Dimelo! Dimelo ahora! -Volviendo a un movimiento fuerte y rapido, embiestiendola como un animal-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ahh! No!

Ambos comenzaron a gemir fuertemente batallando entre ellos, sintiendo esa sensacion de amor y odio que hacia de la situacion algo perfecto e ideal, comenzaron a abrazarse con fuerza para sentir mejor los movimientos, Aubrey comenzo a mover sus caderas incluso para hacer el movimiento aun mas desquiziado, ambos volvian a besarse de nuevo, con la temperatura corporal a mil grados, con sus mejillas rojas, con una ligera capa de sudor, la Señorita Aubrey clavaba sus uñas y aferro sus piernas con fuerza en Angel.

**Miss Aubrey:** Angel! Ya llego! -Exclamo toda roja y estimulada- Sigue! Sigue!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ah...Ah! Yo tambien! -Sintiendose completamente insitado y estimulado de las ordenes de Aubrey-

Luego de unos minutos de gritos, jadeos, perversion, placer, lujuria y enojo, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Angel hizo un leve jadeo con una voz muy gruesa sintiendo como acababa dentro de ella, y Aubrey realizo un grito bestial contorneandose del placer final. Ambos respiraban agotados y jadeantes, Angel salio y se recosto sobre Aubrey completamente agotado, normalmente no era asi, pero habian bailado y ensayado mucho esa tarde. Por su lado, la Señorita Aubrey no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida, el Latino no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto cariño y acobijarla, se levanto y fue a apagar todas las luces, encendio un velador y se recosto a dormir junto a ella. Mientras ella dormia, Angel la veia de forma detallada, haciendo que sus pensamientos se volvieran mas sensibles. No podia entender porque no lo amaba, no despues de todo lo que hacia por ella, incluso tener relaciones con ella y no poder reclamarla como su mujer, que era lo que mas deseaba. Le acaricio unos rizos y se acomodo intentando dormir, Aubrey estando dormida se volte , dandole la espalda a Angel.

**Angel:** Te amo... Mi Reina... -Trago saliva con dolor y cerro sus ojos abrazandola por la espalda-


End file.
